Celebrations Found Part 2 Coming Home
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: The Robinsons help their new found friends prepare to fight a revolution that for Don, has become 'personal'. Read Part 1 first.
1. Intro & Chapter 1

**Celebrations Found**

**Part 2**

**Coming Home**

**Introduction**

**Professor John Robinson** (Guy Williams): Doctorate in Astrophysics and Planetary Geology. Interested in sports including football and fencing. Birthdate 1/14/57

**Maureen Robinson** (June Lockhart): Doctorate in Biochemistry. Interested in cooking, hydroponics and gardening. Birthdate 6/25/58

**Dr. & Dr. Robinson **were married on 6/10/77

**Judy Robinson** (Marta Kristen): Wanted to pursue a career in acting, singing and dancing. Birthdate 2/26/78

**Penny Robinson** (Angela Cartwright): Interested in zoology, classical music and literature. Birthdate 9/9/85

**Will Robinson** (Bill Mumy): Interested in geology, electronics, singing and playing the guitar. Birthdate 2/1/87

**Major Don West** (Mark Goddard): Air Force major. Interested in flying, cars and contact sports. Birthdate 7/24/73

**Dr. Zachary Smith** (Jonathan Harris): US Space Core staff psychologist. Specialized in Environmental Space Psychology. Birthdate 11/6/45

The above information was lifted from a website by M.Z. Gates who summarized the biographies from the book The Alpha Control Reference Manual, which was published in 1986 by William Anchors and Gary Stork.

**DISCLAIMER**: Alas, the above characters do not belong to me, and I would never think of making any money off of them. I'm just reliving my childhood from an adult perspective.

**Original Characters:**

**Appolus** (A blondish Matthew McCaughney type) From a powerful family.

**Gannon **(Similar to David Duchovney) Worked his way up to medical director on a ship

**Phiscus** (A middle aged Peter Graves type) Medical doctor at spa and for Appolus' family

**Kairon **(A youngish Keenu Reeves type) A masseuse at the spa

**Counselor of Claims** (Would you believe a Mel Brooks look alike?) Religious Leader

**Ronon **(Similar to Andy Garcia) A masseuse at the spa

**Marcus** (Similar to Richard Gere) Medical doctor out of favor with the government

**Scotter **(Like John Mahoney of Frazier) Retired soldier and mechanic at the yard

**Celebrations Found**

**Part 2**

**Coming Home **

**Chapter 1**

The lush greenery of Carmellia greeted them as they descended close to the Jupiter's encampment. Judy was still a bit green around the gills from her space walk, and she was never so happy to land on an alien planet before in her life. Her father was the first to greet her and wrapped her in a bear hug as Don lumbered down the ramp to catch up with her.

"Dad, not so tight."

Maureen was beside her in a flash. "You don't look well, Judy. Do you need to see Dr. Marcus?"

"No, I'll be okay."

Don proudly announced, "She took her first space walk today!"

John's brow furrowed. "What?!"

"Directional sensor dish broke lose. We had to get out there to fix it before we landed."

"You went out too?"

He grinned and nodded, "Twice! I told you I could do it, Pop."

"Pop?"

"**P**rofoundly-**o**ver-**p**rotective dad."

Scotter and Ronon were not far behind them and Scotter was envious of their exchange. He would have loved to have been a true father. Maybe Judy was right and he could 'adopt' some of the younger men. Ronon seemed to be holding back his emotions as he descended with Scotter. His eyes were searching without finding what or whom he was looking for.

Maureen gave both Judy and Don a hug and welcomed them all to Carmellia. Ronon shyly asked about Kairon and Maureen explained that he and the children had gone to the swimming hole, but would be back soon. His disappointment wasn't missed by Maureen or Don, and they exchanged a curious look.

Maureen invited, "Come have something to eat. Dr. Smith has put out a feast for your return." Their eyes widened at the sight of the food on the table. It was like the wonderful buffet they had eaten on the _Salvage_.

"Where did all this food come from?" Don asked.

"Let's just say that Dr. Smith was quite busy on his only trip into the metropolis."

"Greetings, Major and friends!" Dr. Smith bowed and spread his arm out over the table. "Enjoy the banquet to celebrate your safe return to us!"

"What's making you so generous, Zach?" Don couldn't help but be a little bit suspicious that there was something more going on here."

"Let us just say that you and your wife have been missed, and we are quite happy with your return. Not to mention that Dr. Marcus has made excellent progress on the enzyme research. It will be the elixir of the galaxy." Smith leaned closer to Don and whispered, "And its power will be in our hands."

Don rolled his eyes and stated, "It's all yours, Zach. All I want from that enzyme is one thing. Just let me know when he gets close to fixing that 'one thing' for me. Okay?"

"The time is near, Major. I believe he is almost ready to experiment on the nervous system. I'm sure he would welcome you as his test subject."

That news unsettled Don. He had been down too many torturous paths and was afraid to put too much hope into the enzyme again. He'd catch up with Marcus before the end of the night to determine what the real story was with the research.

* * *

The banquet was delicious and a welcome change from the freeze-dried meals they had been having on the other ship. The group was engaged in a lively discussion of possible names for the ship they had traveled in. Judy had a number of possibilities in mind, but she didn't think they would be appropriate in her parents' presence. Everyone suggested their own ideas:

"Hand-me-down"

"Savage Salvage"

"Second-hand Rose"

"Misfit Mystery"

"Fix Me Up"

"Repair Queen"

"Ship From Hell"

Each name brought a round of applause or laughter. Scotty had never had so much fun in his life. With each passing moment, he felt surer of his decision to join the rebels. Even Ronon, typically serious and stalwart, was enjoying the laughter and relaxed atmosphere of the Jupiter, something he rarely let himself do.

As they were roaring at the last suggestion from Judy, Kairon and the children returned to the encampment. Ronon's eyes immediately lit up at the site of his friend and he held himself back from rushing over to greet him. Will and Penny ran to Judy and Don and gave each of them a hug. Kairon did the same, then nodded to Scotter and slapped Ronon on the back in greeting. Ronon had never seen Kairon look so relaxed and happy.

"Welcome back, my friends. We were beginning to worry about you."

"Well, Kairon the ship had a mind of its own," Don remarked. "We were just trying to come up with a new name for her that would be appropriate to house the founding members of the rebellion."

"How about '_Marvenius Miracle_'?" Kairon suggested.

"It was a miracle that it got us here," Judy remarked.

"And it will house a miracle when we return."

Judy's demeanor suddenly sobered. "I'm not sure I want to return there anytime soon."

Don took hold of her hand and felt her trembling. "Judy? Did the trip scare you that much?"

"It wasn't the trip."

"Appolus?"

There was a choral echo of "Appolus?" from the group.

Scotter told them the story of Don defeating Appolus a second time by ramming him with his chair and pinning him to the ground.

"High school wrestling!" Kairon and Ronon enthusiastically cheered.

Judy hadn't told Don about Appolus' 'claim' still being legal on Marvenius, and she decided that she didn't have the energy to talk about it in front of the others. Exhaustion overtook her, and she was looking forward to her own bed. Her mood was still somber when she excused herself from the group and retired to her room. "Go ahead, Don, teach them about wrestling. I'll see you later."

Don turned to follow her, but Maureen signaled for him to stay and followed her daughter into the Jupiter.

The levity was gone as Don turned back with a worried expression. John knew it was more than their encounter with Appolus that had her upset.

"Did anything else happen, Don?"

"Not that I know of. Other than the space walks and running into Appolus, I don't know what else could have upset her."

Ronon and Scotter exchanged a knowing look. "I believe that Scotter and I might know what is bothering her. We had many discussions about Marvenian society, and there are some things that you need to know if you are ever to return."

"Of course I'm going to return. I can't train you and then leave you to fight alone."

Scotter put a fatherly hand on Don's shoulder. "Don, did she tell you about the Marvenian claiming laws?"

The creases were back in Don's face. "No. Explain them to me."

Scotter nodded to Ronon to continue. "Appolus placed an official claim on Judy that is still legal."

John interceded, "But the counselor performed a bonding ceremony. Wasn't that the end of Appolus' claim?"

"No. The counselor's position in Marvenian society is strictly a ceremonial one. He is allowed to stay in power to please the older Tier 1 males who had been brought up in a more traditional time."

"I have the authority to marry them according to Earth's laws. We discussed having a marriage ceremony ourselves to give Judy. a chance to actually plan a wedding. We'll do that before we return to Marvenius."

This time Kairon interrupted. "That would still not be recognized on Marvenius, Professor Robinson. Appolus' claim came before the bonding took place. It would still take precedence."

Don took all this information in without comment, and then quietly questioned, "What would it take to negate his claim?"

Dr. Marcus had been standing at the top of the ramp, listening to their explanations. He descended holding a bottle of brandy and several glasses. He placed them on the table, filled one to the brim, handed it to Don, and then responded. "You would have to impregnate her."

Don squeezed the glass and stared into its ruby depths. He brought it to his lips and swallowed half its contents in one gulp. John grabbed a glass and said, "I'll take one too."

Scotter poured a brandy for John and also one for himself. Marcus filled the rest and the bottle was emptied. Kairon, Ronon and Marcus each took one of the remaining three glasses.

"Marcus?" Don's voice was barely audible.

"Yes?"

"What are my chances?"

"Questionable at best."

Don downed the rest of his drink muttered, "Thanks for being honest with me. Goodnight."

As he turned and entered the Jupiter, Kairon took a sip of his brandy and noted, "Love appears to be an emotion that reaches both the greatest heights and lowest depths of feeling. How does one survive such extremes?"

"By sharing those extremes with your loved one and holding tightly to each other," John answered.

Scotter mused, "They have more trouble ahead, because Appolus won't give up. After what we did to him before we left, he'll be even more determined."

John looked up at the stars. "They've already been through so much."

Putting his hand on John's shoulder, Scotter comforted him. "Then we'll just have to protect them, won't we."

They all raised their glasses in agreement. John smiled, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

_April 15, 2000_

_We're home on Carmellia. Funny how easy it is to think of this planet as home. We had a marvelous homecoming, until someone brought up Appolus. I have this feeling that we haven't seen the last of him. I never told Don about his 'claim' still being legal unless I get pregnant. I know I should have, but I never had a chance, no… I never had the __courage__ to tell him. I know how sensitive he is about not being able to give me a child. Now to have that as a condition of getting rid of Appolus, I'm worried about what it might do to him._

* * *

Don entered the bedroom as Judy was writing in her journal. A pall surrounded them as he wheeled himself up to the bed. He placed his elbows on the armrests and clasped his hands together. "So… When were you going to tell me?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't bother trying to defend herself. "I know, Don. I should have told you when I found out."

"Why didn't you?"

She sighed "I don't know. I guess I was scared about how you would take it."

He paused a moment before asking, "What did you think I would do?"

"I thought… that you might get depressed again. I didn't want to see that happen to you."

His eyes traveled up to the ceiling and back down into his lap. "Fair enough. I've been there before, and, to be honest with you, I don't want to go there again."

She needed him near her. "Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Lie down with me. Please?"

He eased himself into the bed and she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her back. "Marcus doesn't think I have much of a chance to recover my ability to… to have children."

"I know. Mom told me that he doesn't think it will work with nerve regeneration. So we just won't go back to Marvenius."

"I have to, Judy. I'm training the men to fight. I have to be with them when they actually go into their operations."

She sat up. "Why? Scotty can be with them. He was in the military too, you know. You don't have to do everything yourself."

"We'll both be there. They're going to need all the experience they can get."

"Don… let's not talk about this now. We'll do whatever we have to do. Like Dad said, 'We'll survive' together."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She started gently at first and increased her pressure as she felt her hunger grow. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and kissed the soft white flesh beneath his fingers. He turned her onto her back and, after undressing, he lay on his side and nestled next to her. His hands roamed over her body, stroking, caressing, loving, and she moaned quietly with each stroke uneil she gave one final cry of pleasure. He wished he could do so much more.

They lay face to face, their arms around each other's waist until they fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_The shadows crept forward, casting a wavering darkness around them. She gripped his hand to her breast, holding on as if her life depended on it. He warily scanned their surroundings, his danger sense tingling at every turn. There, no, there… He knew he was coming. It was only a matter of time. There he was… Appolus appeared to their right, to their left, behind them. They were surrounded by the blond nemesis. The figure in front of them announced, "I have not renounced my claim on you, my Judy. You are the perfect 'vessel' for me, and I will not give up what is mine. Three other forms dragged Don out of his chair and hung him from his wrists. "Watch carefully, Major. Watch and see what you will never have. A man cannot be whole without planting his seed in his vessel. My dear Judy, you will perform your duty to me. Whether you are willing does not concern me…" Appolus approached her and she backed away, screaming "No! No! Please, God, don't let him do this to me…" He uselessly tugged at his wrist restraints and shouted, "Stop! Leave her alone… Judy!"_

Arms were holding him near, gently shaking him awake and calling his name.

"Don, wake up!"

His eyes flew open and he saw her face, concerned, yet safely with him. He shook the darkness from his mind and enveloped her in his arms. "He, he was going to rape you, Judy. You were screaming and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"It was just a dream."

He held her by the arms and corrected her. "No, it was more than that. He's not giving up. He's going to have you one way or another."

"Not if I stay away from him. We're safe here. He won't find us."

He didn't share her belief that Appolus wouldn't leave Marvenius to look for her. There weren't many planets in this part of the galaxy that would support human life. Appolus was not a stupid man. He would figure out where they were and come for her. '_It's only a matter of time.'_

Sleep was impossible for both of them, so they strolled outside to take in the crisp night air. He prepared hot tea for them both as Judy threw on a robe and sauntered after him. As they descended the ramp, they noticed another figure sitting nearby, staring at the two moons of Carmellia. Judy softly called his name to alert him to their presence.

"Ronon? It's Judy and Don."

He turned, surprised to see them both outside at such a late hour. "You could not sleep either?"

Don handed him his tea and commented. "Falling asleep isn't the problem. Staying asleep is."

"What is this?"

"Chamomile tea. It's supposed to soothe and relax you so you can sleep."

"Thank you, but this is yours."

"It's okay. I'll share Judy's."

"So, would you like to talk about what's keeping you up, Ronon?" Judy asked.

"I am not sure I'm ready to share, Judy. What about you?"

"Don's nightmare. He dreamt that Appolus was still coming after me."

Ronon's face was overcome with concern. "He may be correct. Appolus is a powerful Tier 1 male. If he should choose to find you, he will."

Don stared at Judy with his best 'I told you so' facial expression. She squirmed under his gaze and stated, "Well, I guess we'll just have to be ready for him then."

"If it's any consolation, we pledged that we would protect you both."

"Who did?"

"Your father, Scotter, Marcus, Kairon and I. We will do anything in our power to keep you both safe."

"Thank you, Ronon. We will do the same in return."

"Speaking of taking care of each other," Don ventured, "What is keeping you up?"

"It is nothing."

"Is it Kairon?"

Ronon met Don's eyes in shame. "How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious by the way you look at him. You remind me of me when I look at Judy."

"It is not proper for a male to feel that way about another man. I do not know what is wrong with me, but I have never wanted a 'vessel'. I have known that I have deeper feelings for men than women for a long time. If the government of Marvenius were to discover that I harbor such, 'abnormal' sensations, I would be exterminated."

"There is nothing wrong with you, Ronon. You're just gay."

"Gay? I would not describe myself as a 'happy' person."

Don chuckled, "No, not that kind of 'gay'. It means that you are a homosexual and are attracted to the same sex, rather than the opposite sex."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Ronon. It's just how your biology works," Judy added.

"But there is something wrong when the object of your desire does not return your affections," Ronon lamented.

Judy sipped at her tea and passed the cup to Don. "You're right, it feels awful. I know what it's like to love someone and they don't respond."

Don was surprised by her pronouncement. "When did I ever do that?" he defended.

"Remember our second year in space when you just started taking me for granted?" she asked.

"It wasn't any worse than the two years before we lifted off when all you were interested in was impressing your girlfriends with the 'older' guy and the great car."

"Don!" Judy admonished him, "This isn't about us, it's about Ronon and Kairon." She turned her attention back to Ronon. "Have you told Kairon how you feel about him?"

"No, I do not sense that it would be welcomed."

"I think that he's probably straight, I mean heterosexual, but you won't know until you ask," Don suggested.

"He might love you as a friend, even if he doesn't share your desire for physical closeness," Judy added.

"I am not willing to take the risk of losing that friendship, Judy. Not being able to share more than friendship with him is a pain that I must learn to live with for the rest of my life," Ronon admitted.

"Ronon, take it from me. We can learn to live with a lot of pain. You take each moment as it comes, and do your best to put it in the back of your mind. It's always there, but it doesn't have to dominate your thoughts," Don advised.

"And don't give up hope that you may find someone someday who shares your orientation. There are other gay men in the universe. You just need time to find them," Judy offered.

"Thank you both. The tea has helped, so I will leave you." He nodded and left them to savor their time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Boot camp was open. Scot and Don separated the training duties. Scotter would work with the men as a group to teach them military protocol and basic physical training. Don enlisted Dr. Smith's participation in developing individualized bowflex programs. Their goal was to develop the men's physical strength as quickly as possible. These men needed to become the core of a rebellion and had to be well trained. How much they could do in six weeks was debatable.

In addition Don would conduct group sessions on gorilla warfare, and he even convinced Dr. Smith to teach a class on clandestine operations. John would cover basic communications and electronics. Weapons training was last on the list, as they had a minimal supply. Other than the laser pistols and rifles on the Jupiter, the only weapons they possessed were the gun they had confiscated from Appolus and the few weapons they found on the _Marvenius Miracle,_ as they had come to call their stolen ship. As their numbers increased, other tactics could be introduced, but they would never have the weapons, numbers or discipline to engage in an all out war with the Marvenian government. But… They had to start somewhere.

With Maureen and Marcus working in the med lab, cooking duties fell to Judy, Penny and Will. It had been some time since the family had eaten a meal together. With so many people in the camp, they found that they tended to eat in shifts, but Judy was intent on getting the family together for this particular meal, since it was Kairon's twenty-first birthday.

With the help of the robot, Will and Penny had calculated the Earth birthdates for all of the newcomers, and found that Kairon's was on May 28, 1979 by Earth's calendar. His only wish was to continue with their training, but he allowed the children to devise their own celebration for him at dinner. He especially enjoyed the brandy that Marcus had shared with them, and so this was added to the dessert menu for the adults.

Since there were so many people in camp, the children planned to teach the Marvenians softball as part of the celebration. The recruits had no idea what recreation was, and the children were looking forward to their reactions at actually having fun. They planned it out with Don, who volunteered to be permanent pitcher. The Robot would be the umpire. John, Maureen and Penny would be on one team with Kairon, Dr. Smith and three of the recruits. Will, Judy, Marcus, Ronon and Scotter would make up the second team with the remaining three recruits.

The basics of the game were taught before dinner, so that they could get a feel for the bat and ball and the eye hand coordination that would be needed to throw, catch and hit. Dinner was quickly consumed, as the Marvenians were itching to play a real game. Don took some time to adjust to pitching while sitting on the hover bike, so the first inning was fraught with runs by both teams. The end of the second inning found John's team to be ahead by a score of six to five. The powerhouse hitters were John and Ronon. They were surprised at Ronon's prowess, and were happy to find that he was a natural athlete.

Don finally found his pitching groove by the third inning, and he gave-up only one more run to Will's team by the end of the 5th inning. The game was now tied. Dr. Smith was up with two men out and a man on second base. He was determined to get on base, as he had been the only one not to get a hit so far in the game.

"Strike one!" The Robot called as Zachary refused to swing at the first pitch.

"That ball was clearly outside, you nattering nincompoop! Strike indeed!"

"It is poor sportsmanship to belittle the umpire, Dr. Smith. Consider this a warning."

"Humph! Throw the ball over the plate this time, Major West!"

Don grinned and complied, with Dr. Smith swinging straight through the pitch. "Strike two!"

Scotter was the catcher, and couldn't help teasing Smith, "You got it right where you asked for it, Dr. Smith."

"No fraternizing with the enemy, Sir! This next pitch will be the one. I am sure of it. Just watch as I hit it well over their heads!"

Don's next pitch was low, and Dr. Smith made contact but fouled it off.

The next pitch caught the inside corner, and the Robot yelled, "Strike three! You're out!"

"What?! That was no more a strike than the other, you twittering tin can! Do you need your visual sensors cleaned?"

The Robot threw his arm up, ejecting Dr. Smith from the game. "You're outta here!" he exclaimed.

Kairon stood on second base and asked, "Will, is this all part of the game?"

"Well, kinda… it's not an official part of the game, but it seems to happen a lot," Will replied.

Scotter escorted Dr. Smith off the field so that his team could get their turn at bat.

It was now the bottom of the sixth inning. Will and Scotter both got on base, but Marcus hit into an easy double play, sending Will to third base. Judy was up and Don was teasingly warned by Penny not to show favoritism. Don nodded and threw the first pitch wide, but Judy had a good eye and took it.

"Ball One!"

The next pitch was right over the plate. Judy timed her swing and made perfect contact, sending the ball between the shortstop and second baseman, scoring Will. They now lead by one. Ronon was up, and the outfielders moved out. He swung at the first pitch and sent a long fly ball to left field, which was easily grabbed.

Will's team took the field for the last inning. Maureen pulled a walk, and Penny hit a weak grounder to first for an out, but it was enough to move Maureen to second base. John was up and he was determined for Maureen to score. He knew that he needed at least a double, preferably a triple, to bring her home. The first pitch was inside.

"Ball one."

The second pitch was inside, but right where John, who was a superb athlete, wanted it. He sent a screaming line drive down the third base line. Ronon stopped the ball with his leg and heard a snap. He immediately fell to the ground, but the ball careened off his leg right into the glove of Will, who was playing shortstop. He held onto the ball for the out and tagged Maureen as she jogged over to Ronon to see if he was alright. Double play… game over.

Unfortunately Ronon's shin took the brunt of the nit and was unable to move his left leg. As he lay there in pain, he asked, "Did we win?"

John felt responsible and answered, "You won, but you're supposed to knock those shots down with your glove, not stop them with your leg!"

Will ran in to get the stretcher while Marcus examined him and used the bat as a splint to stabilize him. "Probably a broken tibia, but we won't know for sure until we put him through the diagnostic machine."

As Ronon was carried to the med bay, Maureen approached Marcus. "This would be an opportunity to test the enzyme on mending bones. Do you think he would be willing?"

"Let's find out," he replied.

* * *

_May 30, 2000_

_Mom and Marcus tried the enzyme on healing Ronon's broken tibia, and it worked beautifully. Marcus was surprised because he thought it didn't have any beneficial effect on Don's vertebrae, but Don's vertebrae wasn't broken. His theory now is that injecting the enzyme into healthy tissue causes the tissue to grow or swell, which can have a negative affect on the surrounding area. _

_I asked mom when they would be ready to work on nerves, and mom was evasive. That's not like her. She said Marcus wants to experiment on muscle tissue next, then organ tissue. He feels that the nervous system is just too difficult to work with, but Don doesn't want to hear that. He's been pestering them everyday to use him as a guinea pig. He knows his chances of regaining his reproductive functions are slim, but he wants to know one way or the other. _

* * *

Don and John were amazed that Dr. Smith's clandestine operations class was going better than anticipated. The men were more interested in learning how to spy and infiltrate government systems than the physical training that the others had given them. Since Dr. Smith had the recruits for the day, John, Don and Scotter took the time to work on the _Marvenius Miracle_. They were not only enjoying the hands-on activities, but also the camaraderie that accompanied it.

"Do you think Dr. Smith will ever let his captive audience go?" John asked.

"When we hear them banging on the door, we'll save them," Don answered.

"What's in store for next week's training?"

"There's really not much left, except learning to use the few weapons we have. To be honest with you, I think what they're getting with Smith right now just might be what they need the most."

"This has gone faster than I expected it to, Don. We're getting close to deciding on the time to return to Marvenius, aren't we?"

Don stopped his work and wrinkled his brow. That decision was going to be difficult for him. He was hoping his own personal medical problems would have been dealt with well before he had to decide to return. Yet, he couldn't allow his trainees to leave Carmellia without him.

Scotter noticed the change in Don's countenance and asked, "You don't have to go back with them, son. Kairon has grown into an excellent judge of character and strengths. He'll be good at assigning the men their roles. Ronon is a natural lieutenant. He's calm and thinks straight under fire."

"Yeah, but none of them are really strategists. Not that I'm anything special at that, but at least I would know when to attack and when to pull back. They're all too wet behind the ears to judge if an operation has reached the point when it needs to end, even if the objective hasn't been met."

John knew Don was torn about his sense of responsibility to the recruits and his loyalty to Judy. She was pressing him to stay until Marcus was ready to work on him, although that still seemed to be several weeks away from happening. "Don, Scotty's right. You have a duty to yourself and Judy too."

"I know. If it were just me, it'd be an easy decision."

"We still have a week or two of simulations to run with them. Things can change in that time. In fact we still need to devise those simulations, don't we? Scotty, didn't you have one in mind?"

They both looked towards Scotter and noticed that his skin had paled. He was rubbing his chest and seemed to be in pain.

"Scotty? What's wrong?" Don asked.

"Nothing, just some indigestion from that lunch Will brought out to us today."

John came over to him, concerned that he was making light of his symptoms. "Scotty, where's the pain?"

"Just here… and my left arm. I think I'll just go in… and lie down a little bit... I'll be fine."

Shortness of breath was affecting his speech and he was sweating profusely. Don looked at John and asked, "Heart attack?"

John nodded. "Let's get him to the med bay."

* * *

Fortunately, Scotter's heart attack was relatively mild. It gave them another chance to see how the wonder cure would work on repairing heart muscles, and, once again, it had an astounding affect. It didn't do much to clean out arteries, however, so Scotty was put on a strict diet and exercise regimen. His illness caused a delay in the basic training schedule, and the simulations had yet to start. They decided that waiting until Scotter was ready to participate would be beneficial to both him and the recruits. The men needed to see that he had recovered so they could put their faith in him when they returned to their home planet.

The June celebrations of Maureen's anniversary and birthday were fast approaching, but she did not want to spend time away from the lab. John insisted, however, that she desperately needed a break, and he wanted to get to know his wife again.

John walked into the med bay to see Maureen studying a slide under a microscope and Marcus writing notes in his journal. "Maureen, I'd like to suggest that we get away for a few days to celebrate our anniversary."

"John, you know I can't leave now, I have too much work to do. We can celebrate our anniversary on my birthday in a couple of weeks."

"You know, darling, if I wasn't so sure you loved me, I might be jealous of Marcus here, since you're more eager to stay with him than me." He winked at Marcus as he said that, which Maureen didn't notice.

"John, you can't be jealous. I'm doing this for Don and Judy and all of Marvenius." When she finally looked up from the microscope, she saw the twinkle in his eye and laughed. "I guess I do need a vacation."

Marcus raised his eyebrows, "Vacation?"

"Yes, time away from work and responsibilities so you can relax and enjoy yourself." Maureen explained.

Marcus shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do without my work to occupy me!"

Maureen made an executive decision. "Marcus, I am closing the lab this afternoon. Tomorrow begins a four-day vacation. John and I are going away to rediscover each other, and I'm assigning my children to find things for you to do as recreation. No lab work. Understood?"

Don had wandered in to pester them again and overheard her pronouncement. "You better listen to her, Marcus. The last time she made that proclamation, Smith and I got into big trouble."

Maureen marched up to Don and commanded, "And you, young man, will abide by my directive this time. No fooling around in the lab until I get back. Do I have your word on that?"

Don made a cross over his heart and held up two fingers, "Cross my heart and hope to die. Well, not literally, of course. Can Marcus and I at least talk about the research?"

"As long as you stay away from needles and the enzyme."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The group saw John and Maureen off in the Chariot after eating a delicious brunch prepared by Judy and the children. The next four days had been declared a holiday for everyone, and Don thought that it would be a good time for some of those "other" education classes that he had been putting off as being 'non-essential'.

The recruits clamored to see a demonstration of the wrestling techniques they had heard so much about. Don borrowed Will as his partner and ran through some of the basics. Scotter was impressed and thought that they should expand on the wrestling and teach it to the recruits, so another week was added to the training schedule.

The men had taken to sitting outside at night to debrief about the day's events, but, with no training occurring that day, the conversation took a more laissez faire attitude. Scotter had gone to bed, as he still tired easily since his recent heart attack. Will and Dr. Smith were teaching Marcus the game of chess, and Judy was checking with Penny about other recreational activities for Marcus.

"Don," Kairon asked, "Why were John and Maureen so anxious to get away from all of us and spend time alone? I would think that being with friends and family would be the most enjoyable thing they could want to do."

"Well, Kairon, there's this 'crazy little thing called love' that causes men and women to do a lot of irrational things, like wanting to alone to express their love to each other."

"But what will they do?"

Ronon blushed, having overheard Judy once or twice on the trip from Marvenius, but he had wondered the same thing at the time. "Would it have anything to do with 'making love'?" he asked.

"Well, ah, hm… let's see… uh… I think I'm in trouble here."

"Why is that? Is there something wrong about 'making love'?" Ronon pressed.

"No, it's just that, well, it's a private thing between two people."

"But I heard Judy's cry of pleasure one night when we were traveling. If it's private, why is it not quiet?"

Don cringed. He and Judy only worried about making too much noise when her parents and siblings were around. He forgot that these two young men were as innocent, if not more so, than Will and Penny.

Kairon spoke up again. "Wait, I thought love was a feeling. How can someone 'make love' when it is something we feel, not something we do."

"Alright," Don gave up. "Time for a sex education class."

"We know about sex. Sex is what one does for procreation." Kairon explained.

"Well, yes, but it's more than just about making babies. Take me and Judy, for instance. We can't have children, but we can enjoy sex."

"I always wondered. What is it that you do together, since you cannot procreate?" Ronon asked.

"Oh, where do I start? When two people love each other, sex is a way to show that love, and that's just as important as procreation. Do you know about the, uh, pleasure centers?"

"Pleasure centers? From what we have been taught procreation is pleasurable for men, but not at all for women. They have no pleasure centers."

"Well, if you've heard Judy, then you know that's not true. Women can be as orgasmic as men if they are treated the right way."

Don found that the more he talked, the more questions they had, but the less self-conscious he became with the topic. By the end of the night, he had educated them quite well on what men and women enjoy, as well as the responsibility and methods of safe sex. He even touched on masturbation and homosexuality and wondered if Ronon would take the opportunity to tell Kairon about his feelings towards him. Ronon chose to remain in the closet, however, and Don was respectful of that choice.

"Don, please stop me if I am being too bold, but, since you have few pleasure centers that are functioning, do you enjoy 'making love'?" Kairon asked.

Don felt naked and vulnerable at that question, but this would help to teach one of the most valuable lessons about sex. "Yes, Kairon, I do. It's a wonderful feeling to know that you can give that much pleasure to another person whom you love with your entire being. I might not be able to feel the physical aspects of sex when it comes to an orgasm, but the emotional ones are that much stronger for me. In fact, it took a long time for me to allow Judy to touch my… non-functioning parts, but I've learned that, even though I can't physically feel it, the emotions are overwhelming. You have to allow yourself to be vulnerable, and that was really hard for me. But… that kind of intimacy can only happen if you trust the other person enough to believe that they won't purposely hurt you. That's a very large part of romantic love between two people."

As if on cue, Judy came out to join them and overheard the last few lines he had said. "And what have you nice gentlemen been talking about tonight?" she asked as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

Don decided to deflect the question, "Oh, nothing important."

"Actually, Judy, we were able to solicit that sex education class from Don, just as you suggested tonight." Kairon admitted.

Don turned an incredulous eye towards her. "This topic was your idea?"

"Well, if I recall, you did promise to discuss it with Ronon. I thought tonight would be an excellent night for it." She leaned down and teased, "Did you tell them how good you are?"

Don blushed, but couldn't resist telling her. "Uh, I didn't have to. You already did that for me."

"Um, what do you mean, 'I already did'?"

"I'll tell you, when we're alone." He squeezed her hand and turned his attention back to the two men he was mentoring. "Goodnight guys. Oh, and one more thing. Masturbation won't make you go blind." He winked at them and asked Judy, "Ready?" At her nod, he led her back into the ship.

* * *

The siblings were having a marvelous time teaching Marcus, as well as the others, about recreation. He had taken well to chess, which was Will's contribution, and was now learning about literature from Penny. He was currently engrossed in the Dickens novel, A Tale of Two Cities. It was tedious in that, although he had mastered speaking English, reading it was another matter, so Penny read aloud to him as he followed along. He found the activities he had learned so far rejuvenating and looked forward to more 'recreation.'

Dr. Smith felt that classical music would be a natural fit for Marcus, and he introduced him to Brahms, Bach and Hayden. Penny added Tchaikovsky, Mozart and Beethoven. He found that Mozart touched him the most, and Penny promised to show him the movie, Amadeus as a future recreational activity.

The rest of the recruits were not as enamored with classical music as Marcus was, so Don and Judy pulled out their own collection of CD's for their listening pleasure. Don's taste encompassed the classic rock sound, while Judy's leaned towards Broadway show tunes and popular music. The men didn't care much for Madonna, so Don took over their musical education.

His first attempt was one of his favorite albums from his high school years, U2's Rattle and Hum. Kairon, especially related to the music and adopted "Pride (In the Name of Love)" as the theme song for the rebellion. He felt that it was particularly appropriate since April 4th was mentioned in the song, and it happened to be the exact date when he and the others left Marvenius to seriously plan the revolution.

"Now, since you like them, you might like Bruce Springsteen, who was my brother, Chuck's, favorite. Then there's The Dave Matthews Band, the group that I was hot on when we left Earth… but I'll save both of them for another day, since I have to get dinner ready."

Don thought that Judy deserved a break from cooking meals, so he enlisted Will's help in setting up the food and video for the evening's entertainment. All he had to do was pop the pizzas in the oven and make the popcorn. Will set up the video equipment and ran the audio through the translator, so that none of the story would be lost on the Marvenians. Food in hand, they were ready to begin.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

All were mesmerized by the unfolding story of a small band of rebels fighting an evil empire. Even Scotty and Marcus clamored for the second and third movies of the trilogy before the end of the night. The group was too stimulated to go to bed after the ending credits of Return of the Jedi, and a discussion ensued.

As expected, Kairon showed the most enthusiasm, and effused, "Don, you're like Luke Skywalker."

"Actually, Kairon, I think of myself more as the Han Solo type."

Penny, usually reticent when around the large group of men, shyly commented, "I think you're more like Luke Skywalker, Kairon."

Judy and Don caught each other's eye and smiled. They had wondered when her interest in Kairon would surface.

Kairon blushed deeply and graciously thanked her. "You are too kind, Penny. Perhaps, someday, I will be as heroic in life as he was in the movie."

'_Yup, definitely straight,' _Don thought as he glanced at Ronon and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Judy was starting to clean up when Don snared her around the waist and brought her onto his lap. "Let the others do that. Tonight is your night off."

"I thought tonight was your night for kitchen duty."

"Ah, but shared with Will. I cooked, so he cleans up." He raised an eyebrow. "Want to go in and play some Han Solo and Princess Leia?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, but no metal bikini."

"Nah, too noisy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_July 20, 2000_

_We've been back for over three months now. Basic training is done. There's not much else they can do, other than put what they've learned to use. They still haven't come up with a date to leave yet, but I know it's going to be soon. Then Don has to make a decision. Stay here and let Marcus try to cure him, or go with the recruits. Who am I kidding? He's already decided. I know he'll go back to Marvenius, and he won't want me to go with him._

_It was Scotty's birthday last week and we had a quiet celebration. All he wanted to do was spend the day talking strategy with 'his boys'. He's the 'old man' of the group and has really embraced the 'father-figure' role. I'm going to have a hard time when he and the rest of the boys leave. We've become quite a family, and I love every one of them. They just better take care of each other._

* * *

An extended family meeting was taking place as Judy wrote in her journal. She was called to the group as plans were being made for their next move, and John felt that everyone, including the children, should be aware of what was being decided.

John presided. "Then it's proposed that the travel date be set to August 1st. All in favor?"

The vote was unanimous.

"We need two committees to cover the work that needs to be done over the next week. Scotty will spearhead the committee to prepare the ship and Ronon will head the group that gathers the necessary supplies. Kairon, can you work on assignment of duties for the trip itself?"

"Of course, as soon as I know who will be returning with us."

Maureen accounted for four of the group members. "The medical department, Marcus and I, will be staying here to continue our work. Will and Penny will also stay with us, because they'll be collecting more saliva."

"I believe I would be more valuable here, devising a marketing strategy for the enzyme, or, should I say, a way to introduce it to the Marvenians as a negotiating point," Dr. Smith stated. There were no objections to his wishes, since he had a natural ability to destroy the best laid plans.

"I'll go along as advisor to communications and technology," John volunteered. "I know what we need to, ah, procure in order to upgrade our systems, and I'm anxious to establish long range communication between Carmellia and Marvenius."

He then turned to his daughter and son-in-law. "That leaves Don and Judy. Are you ready to tell us what you want to do, or do you need more time?" He knew that they were still at odds on a decision, and the tension between them had escalated severely over the last few days. Don, however, had made up his mind, and nothing was going to change it.

"I am going as head pilot and Judy is staying here, because we don't need the possibility of Appolus distracting us from the goals of our mission."

A collective breath was held as they awaited Judy's explosive reaction to his statement. Surprisingly, none came. She simply hugged herself and nodded, then turned and walked away.

* * *

As the upcoming trip neared, the stress and excitement rose to an almost intolerable level. Judy, for one, was almost sorry that they had introduced Earth's music to the Marvenians. Kairon learned from Don that connoisseurs of rock music preferred their music l-o-u-d, and he blasted U2's Rattle and Hum everyday. Judy was at the point where she wanted to scream whenever she heard the words,

"In the name of love

What more in the name of love…"

Although she seldom listened to classical music, she was making a habit of visiting Marcus when he played Mozart just to give her ears some relief.

Ronon had adopted Dave Matthews, but kept the music at a tolerable level. Don had rediscovered Springsteen's Tunnel of Love, and played it on a daily basis.

_"You and me and_

_All that stuff we're_

_So scared of._

_Gotta ride down, baby,_

_Into this tunnel of love."_

Judy shivered whenever she heard those lines, feeling that they were a premonition of what was to come. She knew to the depths of her being that she and Don were headed into a long, dark tunnel and were going to face their most difficult ordeal yet, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Don's birthday was to be the last celebration before the voyage back to Marvenius, however, it seemed like a shroud had descended upon the Robinsons, and celebration was the last thing on their minds. Nerves were frayed and tempers were short as the men prepared for their journey and the uncertainty that awaited them. The women were anxious and withdrawn, as they didn't know how long their husbands would be gone. Even Penny and Will were morose, Penny because she would miss Kairon's enthusiasm and good looks, and Will because everyone else was moody.

Scotter insisted, however, that a celebration take place and he cornered Kairon and Ronon to plan an activity for Don and Judy to share. He then sought out Marcus for a much needed discussion on the status of his research.

"Marcus? Are you down here?"

"Over here, Scotty. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not here for me. Is Maureen around?"

"No, she's spending some time with John right now."

"Good. Marcus, how much more time do you need on your research before you can work on Don?"

Marcus expected to have this conversation with someone before the boys took off, but he still wasn't ready to explain himself. "I don't know. The nervous system is the most difficult to work with, especially the back. Don's situation is more complicated because of what the enzyme has already done to his healthy tissue. I'm not a nerve specialist, I don't know what we can do to correct the damage that's been done. There may be nothing we can do for his pain."

"Come on, Marcus, you know what I'm talking about. He's learned to live with the pain. You know there is only one thing he wants. There's got to be something you can try before he leaves, isn't there?"

"You're talking about he and Judy conceiving a child."

"Of course! If he can do that, then their separation might not be so bad for them, and he won't have to worry about Appolus still having a claim on Judy."

"Believe me, I understand, Scotty, more than most people."

"Then what's stopping you from offering him something?"

"The chance of it working is slim, and then what? He has nothing to hope for, nothing to keep him going."

"But at least he'll know the truth. It's a hell of a lot easier living with the truth than not knowing what it is."

Marcus had to agree with him. "Then, if something happens, and he doesn't come back, they won't be left wondering about what could have been."

"Exactly."

"All right. I'll see what I can do, but we don't have much time before you lift off. It's going to have to be done soon."

* * *

The family, at Maureen's insistence, was making a conscious effort to spend as many meals together as possible in the week before John and Don's departure. Their efforts, however, did not improve the somber mood that pervaded the atmosphere, but Maureen hadn't given up hope that things could get better.

"Don, your birthday is coming up in a few days. What would you like to do?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about it. I don't think a celebration would be a good idea right now."

"Well, we're not going to let it pass. There must be something you want to do."

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to keep his irritability down. "You know that there is only one thing I want. Unless Marcus has changed his mind, there's not a whole lot that can be done about it. So let's just forget about any kind of celebration."

"I guess that means you're not interested in spending any time with me then, doesn't it?" Judy interjected.

"Judy, that's not what I said…"

"You didn't have to say it! You're coming to bed after I'm asleep, getting up before me and spending the rest of the day doing anything that will keep you away from me. If it wasn't for the family meals, I might not see you at all. I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not helping." She threw down her napkin and stood. "Excuse me." She abruptly left the galley.

He ran his hand across his face and shook his head. "Damn it!"

Penny and Will asked simultaneously, "May I be excused?"

"Of course," Maureen answered.

Don sighed, "Wait. Penny, Will, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Will accepted his apology. "It's alright, Don. We're all feeling lousy right now."

Penny placed Carmella in Don's lap and added, "I don't think any of us will be happy again until you all come back safe."

After they left, Don tried to follow, but John stopped him. "Not yet, Don. We have a few things to say to you first."

"Look, John, I know you mean well, but the last thing I need right now is a lecture."

"Not a lecture, Don, just some advice," Maureen explained.

Don unconsciously started to pet the little creature in his lap.

John started first. "We know that dealing with the upcoming separation is taking its toll on both of you, so I can understand that you would be upset and irritable. Maureen and I are dealing with the same thing."

Don's head snapped up and he spit out. "Really? So you're hoping to have more children? That's a surprise to me!"

John held his hand up in peace. "Alright, so you and Judy are dealing with a whole lot more than Maureen and I right now. I'm sure your pain level is up too. But these last few days you have with Judy might be the last ones that you have with each other… ever."

"Thanks! Like I don't know that." Don couldn't resist the sarcastic remark.

"Well then, start acting like you do!"

Maureen interceded before they both flew off the handle. "Don, I was speaking with Marcus today. He might be willing to try a procedure on you before you leave."

Don was afraid to hope. "Unless it's connected to having children, I don't want to chance it right now. It's too close to our departure date."

Marcus appeared in the doorway. "That's exactly what I'm ready to try, Don, if you are."

* * *

The procedure itself was relatively simple. Don was put under general anesthesia and Marcus injected his five sacral nerves with the enzyme. He was certain of hitting the correct spot as he had adapted the diagnostic machine to include a TV monitor so he could see exactly where the needle was being placed. It was a relatively non-invasive operation, so the recovery time would be short. Marcus had no idea how long it would take for the procedure to take effect, or if it would take effect at all.

He entered the galley, which had served as a waiting room and announced that he was done.

"Judy, you can go and sit with him now, if you like. He's going to be groggy and disoriented when he wakes up, so don't be surprised if he has no idea what he's doing there."

"How will we know if the procedure had any effect?"

Marcus smiled. "Oh, I think you'll know."

_Floating in the warm waters off the coast of Florida_

_The coolness of the morning air as he hiked the mountains with his family_

_White sand like powder between his toes_

_Sailing on the Charles with his parents_

_A twisted handsome face belittling his manhood_

_The colors of the rainbow surrounding them as alien prayers were recited_

_An arm ensnaring her in a vise-like grip and dragging her away from him_

_A sharp pain penetrating his back as if he were stabbed by a knife_

Disjointed visions assaulted him as he gradually escaped the effects of the anesthesia. A loving hand caressed his cheek as he was pulled, unwillingly, into a state of wakefulness.

"Don? Wake-up, honey."

He was lying on his stomach and turned his head away from her.

"Come on, Don. Open your eyes."

'_Where the hell am I?'_

"The procedure is done."

'_Procedure?'_

It was starting to come back to him now. He turned back towards his wife and opened his eyes. Her concerned face greeted him and he attempted a smile to reassure her.

"How do you feel?"

"Groggy… Did it work?"

"It might take a few days to find out."

"How… How will I know."

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_July 24, 2000_

_Don is 27 years old today. This time last year we were flying away from chunks of rock and debris. He loved that! Unfortunately, we don't seem to have much to celebrate yet this year. Marcus finally did the enzyme procedure on his sacral nerves. He couldn't touch the lumbar area yet, because that will be much more complicated, thanks to the mess Dr. Smith made of his back. There hasn't been any effect yet, but it's only been two days. _

* * *

"Judy! Where are you!" Don was searching all over the ship for her.

"I'm in our room!"

He was grinning when he found her. "Let me have your hand." He unbuttoned his waistband and slid her hand down until she touched him. "I feel it, sweetheart. I feel your hand there."

Her smile widened and she threw herself at him in a hug. "Do you want to try anything else?"

"Yeah, but give me a little time to get myself ready for you."

* * *

_He has feeling! If nothing else, at least he can feel me touch him. I know he wants to go for more, but I hope he's not too disappointed if nothing happens. Marcus said that feeling would come back before movement. Dare we hope? _

* * *

There wasn't time to do much else because Maureen had prepared a family dinner for them. Afterwards, Kairon and Ronon said that they had arranged something special and led them out to the swimming hole. Judy and Don were shocked at the changes to the familiar site. A tented shelter had been constructed with a bed inside. There were small lights and a few candles scattered around with soft music, a blend of both of their favorites, playing in the background. The sound of the cascading waterfall added to the ambiance, and the glow of the double moons, both half full, shone above them. They turned to thank their benefactors, but found that they had left as quickly as they had come.

"Care to skinny dip, lover?" Judy impishly asked.

"That and more," was his reply.

Dave Matthews' Lover Lay Down was playing in the background as they eased their way into the water. It was a warm night, and the water felt like silk against their skin.

"_Spring sweet rhythm dance in my head_

_Slip into my lover's hands"_

They floated for several minutes, and then Judy stood next to him and tilted her head in a questioning gesture. He nodded.

"_Kiss me oh won't you kiss me now_

_And sleep I would inside your mouth"_

She kissed his lips in a slow, leisurely fashion and made her way down his chest to his waist. He savored each kiss, each feather light lick of her tongue. He moaned when her lips explored below his waist. He marveled at the sense of her touch, yet there was no movement on his part. He couldn't stop the disappointment that crept through him, so he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to gaze sadly into her eyes.

"_Don't be us too shy_

_For knowing it's no big surprise_

_That I will wait for you_

_I will wait for no one but you"_

Judy knew exactly what was going through his head and reminded him, "Marcus said it would take some time."

"_Oh please lover lay down_

_Spend this time with me_

_Together share this smile_

_Lover lay down_

_Spend this time with me"_

She led him to the churning waters beneath the waterfall, and they allowed its therapeutic movement to massage their bodies. "Don't think, Don. Close your eyes and listen to the music."

"_Walk with me, walk with you_

_Hold my hand, your hands_

_So much we have dreamed_

_And we were so much younger_

_Hard to explain that we are stronger"_

They swam to the sandy side of the lake and lay partially out of the water, its gentle lapping caressing their legs and she leaned over and kissed him lovingly on the lips and again let her mouth drift slowly down his body.

"_A million reasons life to deny_

_Let's toss them away_

_See you and me we_

_Lay down look see_

_She and he_

_By my lover's side_

_Together share this smile_

_Each other's tears to cry_

_Together share this smile_

_Lover lay down"_

The music bathed his mind and the sensuousness of Judy's motions engulfed his being. She held his hips to steady him as she felt the tension build in his body. He placed his arm around her shoulders as he felt a rush begin at the base of his spine and work its way up, exploding in a cascade of energy.

"_Oh please_

_Look please lover lay down_

_Oh please lover lay down_

_And you weep_

_Lover lay down_

_Cause it's over_

_Lover lay down_

_Say lover, say lover, say lover, say lover, say lover_

_Say…"_

He called her name and whispered, "I love you. I love you," as tears formed in his eyes.

She held him close and responded, "It worked. Oh, Don, it worked."

Her own tears slid down her cheek and onto his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. He clutched her to his body, never wanting to let her go. "Judy, were you okay with that?"

She smiled warmly and responded, "Very okay."

They made their way to the bed and lay down inside. Moonlight was streaming through the thin material, and the soft lights that surrounded them cast a dreamlike quality to the darkness. Judy poured a glass of brandy and offered it to him. "I guess this was Marcus' contribution to our night."

Don shook his head at the offer. "No, thanks, I don't want anything interfering with my, uh, functioning."

She took a sip, and started singing along with the music.

"_You see I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you"_

Don was never a Madonna fan, but as he heard those words, he almost wanted to sing along himself.

"Crazy for you," she sang to him as he leaned over and kissed her, gently, fully. His mouth felt warm and inviting, his lips wet and sensual as he touched light kisses across her neck to her ear.

"I have a promise to keep," he whispered.

She caressed his face and nodded. "Let me know what I can do to help."

"Just…" kiss. "Let me…" another kiss. "Love you..." a full, deep kiss.

He let his mouth drift over her body randomly. She was almost writhing in anticipation as he placed his hand messaged her with slow, firm strokes. He could feel himself respond. He wanted to shout out with joy, but he kept his mouth occupied. Finally, he turned over onto his back and indicated that she should sit astride him. He held her hips as she took his face between her hands. His eyes misted as her tears slipped down her cheeks and splashed onto his chest. She sensed the tension inside her building, but wasn't sure if it came from him or herself. Their eyes were locked in a penetrating gaze, unable to move away from each other's face. The energy continued to build and grow, like an ocean that had outgrown its bounds. Without warning, the waves began to swell and crash over and under their bodies. They were being carried away by a heaving sea of pleasure, emotion and love. Finally, breathless and spent, she collapsed and he hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his neck, and he stroked her hair.

"I never knew it could be so beautiful," he murmured.

"It was incredible," she sniffed and wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I just love you so much."

Tears sprang to his eyes again, and he replied, "I know… you've always shown it. Do you know how much I love you, I mean really know?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's killing me to leave you in a few days. You know that, don't you?"

"Then take me with you."

"Oh, Judy, I want to, I so want to."

"Then do it."

He took her face in his hands and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "No, I can't do that. It won't be safe for you there."

"It wasn't safe last time either."

"He'll be looking for you this time. He'll know we're back."

"I'll take my chances if I can be with you."

He shook his head. "I'm hoping you'll be pregnant by the time I leave. I know it's still a long shot, but it is possible now."

She had no argument against that statement. So they lay side by side, wrapped in each others' arms and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The family was nervously awaiting their return from the swimming hole. Maureen had prepared Don's favorite meal and made a pie as similar to Boston Cream, Don's favorite, as she could. Although no one would speak of it directly, they hoped that Don and Judy's night alone had been successful in every sense of the word. Maureen was relieved, therefore, when Judy commed to let her know that they would return by dinner time.

"Do you mind if I ask you how it went, Judy?"

"Mom, it was magical."

"So it all went… well?"

"Better than either of us expected it to."

Maureen happily relayed the information to the others. Even with all of the success they had had so far with the enzyme, Marcus continued to be amazed at its healing properties. He was eager to examine Don upon his return.

Will was assigned the task of watching for them, and, when he signaled that they were in sight, Ronon went into action.

"_Prove it all night_

_Prove it all night_

_Girl, there's nothing else that we can do…_

_Prove it all night_

_Prove it all night_

_Girl, I'll prove it all night for you…"_

Judy buried her face in embarrassment on Don's back as he shut down the engine. Don shook his head and looked down at the ground. It was just a little bit disconcerting to have so many people, especially Judy's parents, interested in their sex life.

"Well, Don, did I choose well?" Ronon inquired.

A grin spread over his face. "Extremely well."

Joy had returned to the Robinson's extended family. Conversation was lively and sometimes intense during dinner, but Judy drew the line at any further discussion of their night. Marcus pulled Don aside and mentioned that he wanted to examine him as soon as possible so he could document the effects of the procedure. Since Don had specific questions about his newly returned virility, they arranged for the examination before retiring for the evening. After the examination, Marcus informed him that he could permanently dispose of his catheter, of which Don was especially pleased.

"Marcus, what about fertility?"

"Even though your functioning has returned, we don't know if your body is manufacturing sperm yet."

"Can we do a sperm count?"

"I thought we should wait a few days before we do that."

"I'd like to do it now."

"We can, but we'll probably have to repeat it later."

"No problem."

Marcus retrieved a container from a cabinet and handed it over to him. "You can use the bathroom."

Don thought a moment and replied, "On second thought, how about if I just bring it to you in the morning? Judy might prefer that."

Marcus nodded and, as Don left, he let his thoughts drift back several decades to when he was young, innocent and idealistic. Don reminded him very much of himself at times, and he related too well to the dilemma that he and Judy were in. He only hoped that the outcome of their story would be better than his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The days seemed to pass faster as their departure date loomed before them. Judy and Don were disappointed to discover that his sperm count was still quite low, so the possibility of his fathering a child was small. This did not deter them from continuing to try, however, and they decided on taking time for one more celebration before Don was to leave Carmellia with the others.

* * *

_July 30, 2000_

_Don and I won't be together on our first anniversary, which is August 24th according to our calendar. We've decided to celebrate quietly with each other on our last night together. I can't believe he'll be gone in two days. What am I going to do here without him?_

* * *

The med lab was busy that morning. Marcus was giving Scotty a final check-up and Judy was speaking with her mother about her plans to get away. Don came down for an answer on the latest sperm count and ran into Scotty on his way out.

"You okay?" Don asked.

"Fit as a fiddle and ready to fly. How about you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Any better results on your tests?"

"That's what I'm here to find out."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Don puttered his way into the lab and approached Marcus. "Well, numbers any better?"

"I'm afraid not, Don. Your body needs time to readjust."

Don hung his head. "Readjust… well, I'm out of time. We're going away to give it one last shot before I leave. God, I hope it works. I think it's the only way to solve our problem with Appolus."

Marcus sighed. "Look, Don, I've been in your position. Don't put all your hopes into one solution. Judy might not get pregnant, and, even if she does, it might not be enough." He wondered if he should offer his next piece of advice. "Are you willing to do more?"

"What do you mean?"

Marcus crossed his arms and asked, "Are you prepared to kill Appolus?"

Don paused. He was surprised at the turn in the conversation. "If our lives depended on it, yeah."

"What about as a first strike against him?"

"Look, Marcus, I'm not out to kill him in cold blood. I just want him to release his claim on Judy and leave us alone."

"And I know he won't. He will stalk you both until he gets what he wants. I know what I went through, and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

Realization hit Don. "You said that the woman you loved died in childbirth. There's more to it than that, isn't there."

Marcus unfolded his arms and walked towards his desk. "Yes."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No…" He turned back towards to Don and replied, "But I will. We were in the same predicament that you and Judy are in now. We knew that the only legal way to escape was for me to impregnate her so that the other man would renounce his claim. We were successful."

Don waited as Marcus sifted through his memories and continued. "The other man, however, never recovered from the embarrassment of losing his claim. She never went to the Ministry of Protection, because I thought I could protect her myself and deliver the child. So, we went into hiding. When she was in labor, I heard a commotion outside and ran out to investigate. As soon as I left the building, an explosive device was launched into the doorway. The building was destroyed… and so was…" He didn't need to continue.

"Marcus, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Well… it's not something that I can speak of easily. Then I killed the man with my bare hands. My only regret is that I didn't kill him sooner."

Don thought on that statement for a long time. "Thank you, Marcus. Thanks for everything."

* * *

Their last night at the swimming hole was to be one of blissful, boundless love in celebration of their first wedding anniversary. As day evolved into night, their leisurely love making increased in desperation. Neither one wanted to lapse into sleep for every moment became more precious as the hour of his departure approached.

Tears welled in Judy's eyes as she voiced the fears she had been harboring for several weeks. "The worst part… for me… will be not knowing if you're… taking too many risks… or are captured, or worse."

He held her in silence, finding no words of comfort, for his fears were as strong as her own. He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I can't give you any guarantees, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to come back to you in one piece."

"And when will that be?"

He looked away in frustration. "You know I don't know the answer to that."

She stifled a sob and begged, "I know. I'm sorry… I don't want to fight… Please?"

He caressed her cheek and whispered, "I don't want to either."

His eyes searched her face and he brought her lips to his in a soft, soul reaching kiss. She clung to him and wrapped her legs around his hips, locking him against her. He buried himself into her body and she wanted to hold him inside forever. Their passion could not hold off the dawn, however, and they returned to the Jupiter and the uncertainties that lay ahead.

**End of Part 2**


End file.
